Serving Only You
by Darkia
Summary: Why was it that he had been so mad at her? Was it because he was afraid of change or had it been because of something else? Tomoyo x Kurogane. OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own or have created Tsubasa Chronicle, I only can wish!

Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering, why is she starting another one when she's been putting off that other TRC fic of hers? The answer… I wana get this out of my head and not to mention that I've been obsessed with this paring for some odd reason.

Warning, spoilers for 120-current

Summary: Why was it that he had been so mad at her? Was it because he was afraid of change or had it been because of some other reason? Tomoyo x Kurogane. One-Shot.

Sorry Fye x Kurogane fans, not this time.

Serving Only You

* * *

When he woke up, he couldn't believe where he was. Where his eyes deceiving him? He couldn't help but wonder as he laid on something soft. Yes, this was defiantly home. Many times on his journey he had wished that they would come back here so he could finally get the answers he had been seeking and now he could finally get them.

"I know that you are awake Kurogane." A familiar feminine voice said gently which forced Kurogane to open his eyes again.

"Tomoyo…" Kurogane said a bit surprised that it was not a bed that he was laying on but it was Tomoyo's. "How…"

"I had asked the witch for a safe heaven for you, for some time anyway."

Kurogane tried to quickly get up but decided not do due to the immense pain.

"What did you give?" He asked growling somewhat. "I know that witch and she won't give anything for free."

"That is none of your business. Let's just say that she owed me a favor for something that I did for her long ago."

"Why don't I believe you?" Kurogane asked as he watched his Hime's eyes for some sign that gave her away.

"That was long before I met you." Tomoyo replied. "What I did for her, I'll never tell you." She said playfully which made Kurogane frown. "Before you ask your guests are here as well." She said. "And your enemy can not look in this place, not easily anyway. This palace is the most sacred place here in this Japan."

"Which means that he'll probably come here first." Kurogane said frowning as he just stared up at Tomoyo. "Why are you acting so different all of a sudden?" He asked and Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm acting the same as you left Kuro-Chan." Tomoyo said playfully and Kurogane frowned. "You still hate being called that. You haven't changed a bit since we where children."

"Just as you don't like people calling you Tomo-Sama." Kurogane spat back and Tomoyo smiled a sad smile. It then hit him what happened in that other world. "That idiot, is he…"

"Fye-San you mean?" Tomoyo asked somewhat sadly. "He still lives." She replied. "Do you really care for him that much?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

Kurogane smirked and wished that he hadn't. "Why, you're not jealous are you Hime?" Kurogane asked and Tomoyo glared at him.

"Of course not!" She said and stood up, knocking Kurogane off of her lap and onto the floor. "W… Why would I be?" She asked blushing.

Kurogane smirked as he looked up at his princess and childhood friend. "Do you know what I've been thinking about since the day you sent me on this journey Tomoyo?" Kurogane asked as he closed his eyes as he felt Tomoyo's fingers suddenly run through his hair.

"What?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"Why? Why did she send me off like that?" Kurogane replied. "At first I was angry that you sent me away without saying anything and forcing me to leave my home. Then I realized that it was not this Tokyo that I was missing but something else."

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked which made Kurogane chuckle.

"Don't make me laugh," Kurogane said having had meant it. "It hurts."

"Sorry but I still don't see how it's funny."

"For a seer you sure are being short-sighted on this."

"Bad joke Kuro-Kun." Tomoyo said frowning since it was her gift that she had given the witch so that her childhood friend could find safety here in her world.

Kurogane thought about joking around with the princess for a while longer but thought better of it. "You." Kurogane said softly, raising a hand to cup Tomoyo's face. "You where the thing, no person that I missed the most. I serve you and only you, in mind, body, soul, and heart."

"Kurogane…" Tomoyo said not knowing what to say for once in her life. Even if she had her gift, it still probably could not have foreseen this. She closed her eyes, not daring to let her emotions give the best of her. She was thankful that the witch had not taken their relationship as she had done with the other two. "I…"

Kurogane's lips touched Tomoyo's for a split second.

"Kurogane you're awake… oh…" A male voice said which caused the two to pull apart.

"Sorry I…" Fye said rather embarrassed. "It seems as if I had walked in on something private but…"

"It's alright Fye-San." Tomoyo said standing up. "It is rude of us to keep our guest waiting."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it." Tomoyo said to the blond. "I was just leaving." Tomoyo said as she headed off and glanced a look at Kurogane, one that returned her own feelings towards the ninja.

"A Ninja and a Hime…" Fye said a bit surprised by the couple. "I would never have thought, but then again, I would never have thought about what's happening with our current situation either."

"I'll get you back for this later." Kurogane promised. "Let's go meet the kids."

"After all you don't want your princess waiting too long now will you?" Fye asked. "Go catch up to her, I'll lag along. I do owe you after all."

At first Kurogane didn't believe the blond. The blond was always keeping things to himself after all. However on a journey like this one, one never knew when they would have time to be near one you cared about. Leaving the magician behind, he went to catch up with Tomoyo who gave him a small smile when he did. 'No matter how many worlds I may travel to, or how many different forms of you there are out there, you will be the only one that I serve, now and forever.'

* * *

Wai! I love this paring! I have a tendency to like odd parings, don't ask me why but I just do. Tomoyo-Hime has got to be my favorite female character out of TRC and my favorite male character... well that's a difficult one. I like both Syaoran and Kurogane so... I can't decide.

I had recently been obsessing over this series once again. I'm even thinking of going as Tomoyo-Hime to Akon this summer. The only problem is is that the costume looks hard to make and I live in the South part of the U.S. so it gets very hot where I live. But I do love Clamp clothing. They do awesome design work!

Thanks for reading  
-Darkia-


End file.
